Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for starting an application in response to reception of setting information from an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multifunction peripherals (MFPs) including a scanner function, a print function, a copy function, and the like have been developed. In accordance with the development of MFPs, MFPs including a FAX transmission and reception function or a SEND function for attaching an original image obtained by reading an original document to an email (hereinafter, simply referred to as a mail) and transmitting the mail including the original image attached thereto have emerged. In the SEND transmission function, a destination of a mail may be set when a user specifies an address registered in an address book of an MFP or directly inputs an address using an operation panel of the MFP. Furthermore, in recent years, the need to use data in a mobile terminal for business has increased, and a function which allows cooperation between an MFP and a mobile terminal has emerged.
A function which allows, by cooperation between an MFP and a mobile terminal, for example, a destination held in the mobile terminal to be registered to the MFP as a destination to be used in a SEND transmission function of the MFP may be considered. A technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-65308 in which when a startup application receives an event, an associated application is started. With the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-65308, at registration of a destination held in a mobile terminal with an MFP, an application for executing a SEND transmission function may be started.